comicbookcreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
1989 in comics
Events Year overall * "Inferno" company-wide Marvel Comics crossover continues, involving the mutant titles The Uncanny X-Men, X-Factor, The New Mutants, and Excalibur, as well as the X-Terminators limited series and various other Marvel titles. Began in Marvel titles cover-dated October 1988; runs through issues cover-dated August 1989. * DC Comics debuts its alternative imprint Piranha Press, rolling out such series as Beautiful Stories for Ugly Children, Epicurus the Sage, Etc., Gregory, and The Score; and the original graphic novels Desert Streams, The Sinners, and The Wastelands. * Caliber Comics, Continüm Comics, Revolutionary Comics, and Trident Comics make their publishing debuts. * "The Man Who Falls," by Dennis O'Neil and Dick Giordano, published in Secret Origins of the World's Greatest Super-Heroes trade paperback. (DC Comics) January * Ronald Perelman buys the Marvel Entertainment Group, the parent company of Marvel Comics, from New World Entertainment for $82.5 million, putting in $10.5 million of his own money and borrowing the rest. * Invasion! crossover event in DC Comics February * Doom Patrol vol. 2, #19: "Crawling from the Wreckage" — Grant Morrison begins a celebrated run as Doom Patrol writer (lasting until issue #63, January 1993). * Gotham by Gaslight, by Brian Augustyn, Mike Mignola, and P. Craig Russell, published by DC Comics. * Thor #400: "God vs. god in the greatest battle of all time," mostly written by Tom DeFalco. (Marvel Comics) * The Avengers #300: 68-page Inferno crossover by Walter Simonson, John Buscema, and Tom Palmer. (Marvel Comics) * February 9: Osamu Tezuka, creator of Astro Boy and Kimba the White Lion, dies at age 60. March * March 14: Action Comics, with issue #642, ends its weekly publication schedule (begun May 24, 1988) and goes on a short hiatus (resuming publication in July). (DC Comics) * March 30: Justice League of America and Wonder Woman artist Mike Sekowsky dies at age 65. April * Dragon's Claws''is canceled by Marvel UK with issue #10. * ''Wanderers is canceled by DC with issue #13. * April 9: Carl Wessler dies at age 75. May * The Janus Directive crossover storyline begins. (DC Comics) * Justice League International changes its name to Justice League America with issue #26 (DC Comics). June * Atlantis Attacks crossover event in Marvel Comics, runs through Marvel's core title Annuals. * Maze Agency ceases publication by Comico with issue #7. July * Action Comics, with issue #643, goes back to being a standard format monthly title. (DC Comics) * The introduction of the Great Lakes Avengers in issue #46 of West Coast Avengers. (Marvel Comics) August * Batman: Year Three storyline, by Marv Wolfman and Pat Broderick, begins in Batman #436 (runs through Batman #439). (DC Comics) * Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 2 is canceled by DC with issue #63. * C.O.P.S.''is cancelled by DC with issue #15. * ''St. Swithin's Day, by Grant Morrison and Dave McKean, debuts in Trident #1. (Continues through issue #4; collected by Trident Comics as a trade paperback in 1990.) * August 4: Paul Murry, long-time Disney comics artist, passes away at age 77. * August 8: George Papp, long-time Superboy artist, passes away at age 73. September * West Coast Avengers changes its name to Avengers West Coast with issue #48. * Death's Head is cancelled by Marvel UK with issue #10. October * Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth, by Grant Morrison and Dave McKean, published by DC Comics. * October 28: The Dead Man storyline, by John Wagner and John Ridgway, begins in 2000 AD prog 650 (running through prog 662, 20 January 1990). (Fleetway Publications) November * Conan The King is cancelled with issue 55. * November 22: Captain Marvel creator C.C. Beck dies at age 79. December * Acts of Vengeance crossover event in Marvel Comics; runs through February 1990 issues. * G.I. Joe Special Missions is canceled by Marvel with issue #28. * Maze Agency is picked up by Innovation Comics with issue #8. Exhibitions and shows Conventions Awards Eagle Awards Presented in 1990 for comics published in 1989, distributed at the 1990 United Kingdom Comic Art Convention UKCAC by Paul Gambaccini and Dave Gibbons. *'Roll of Honour': 2000 AD *'Best International Comic Book': Akira American Section * Favourite Writer: Neil Gaiman, Sandman (DC Comics) *'Favourite Artist (Penciller)': Todd McFarlane *'Favourite Artist (Inker)': Paul Neary * Favourite Comicbook: Uncanny X-Men *'Favourite Graphic Novel': Arkham Asylum *'Favourite Character': Batman *'Favourite Group or Team': Doom Patrol *'Favourite Villain': The Joker * Favourite Single or Continued Story: Skreemer, written by Peter Milligan with art by Brett Ewins and Steve Dillon (DC Comics) *'Favourite New Comic Title': Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight *'Favourite Comic Cover': Aliens #1 by Denis Beauvais *'Favourite Specialist Comics Publication': Marvel Age U.K. Section *'Favourite Writer': Grant Morrison *'Favourite Artist': Simon Bisley *'Favourite Comic': 2000 AD *'Best Graphic Novel': Violent Cases (Titan) *'Favourite Graphic Novel': Sláine: The Horned God Book I *'Favourite Character': Judge Dredd *'Favourite Villain': Judge Death *'Favourite Supporting Character': Middenface McNulty (Strontium Dog) *'Favourite Single or Continued Story': Sláine: The Horned God Book I (2000 AD Prog 626-635) *'Character Most Worthy of Own Title': Captain Britain *'Favourite New Comic': Bogey Man *'Favourite Comic Cover': 2000 AD Prog 626, by Simon Bisley *'Favourite Specialist Comics Publication': Speakeasy Eisner Awards No awards were presented in 1990, a transition year when Comic-Con International took over administration of the awards. First issues by title DC Comics Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight : Release: September. Writer: Dennis O'Neil. Artists: Ed Hannigan and John Beatty. Beautiful Stories for Ugly Children : Release: June by Piranha Press. Writer: Dave Louapre. Artist: Dan Sweetman. El Diablo vol. 2 : Release: August. Writer: Gerard Jones. Artist: Mike Parobeck. Huntress : Release: April. Writer: Joey Cavalieri. Artist: Joe Staton and Bruce Patterson. Justice League Europe : Release: April. Writer: Keith Giffen and J. M. DeMatteis. Artists: Bart Sears and Pablo Marcos. L.E.G.I.O.N. : Release: February. Writers: Alan Grant and Keith Giffen. Artists: Barry Kitson, Keith Giffen, and Mike DeCarlo. Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 3 : Release: November. Writers: Keith Giffen and Tom and Mary Bierbaum. Artists: Keith Giffen and Al Gordon. New Gods vol. 3 : Release: February. Writer: Mark Evanier. Artist: Paris Cullins. The Sandman : Release: January. Writer: Neil Gaiman. Artists: Sam Kieth and Mike Dringenberg. Star Trek vol. 2 : Release: October. Writer: Peter David. Artists: James Fry and Arne Starr. Star Trek: The Next Generation vol. 2 : Release: October. Writer: Michael Jan Friedman. Artist: Pablo Marcos. Limited series Catwoman (4 issues) : Release: February. Writer: Mindy Newell. Artists: J.J. Birch and Michael Bair. Epicurus the Sage (2 issues; #2 published in 1991) : Release: November by Piranha Press. Writer: William Messner-Loebs. Artist: Sam Kieth. Hawkworld (3 issues) : Release: August. Writer/Artist: Tim Truman. Invasion! (3 issues) : Release: January. Writers: Keith Giffen and Bill Mantlo. Artists: Keith Giffen and Todd McFarlane. Justice, Inc. (2 issues) : Release: July. Writer: Andy Helfer. Artist: Kyle Baker. Skreemer (6 issues) : Release: May. Writer: Peter Milligan. Artists: Brett Ewins and Steve Dillon. Marvel Comics Clive Barker's Hellraiser : Release: January by Epic Comics. Editor: Daniel Chichester. Marc Spector: Moon Knight : Release: June. Writer: Chuck Dixon. Artists: Sal Velluto and Mark Farmer. Nick Fury Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. : Release: September. Writer: Bob Harras. Artists: Bob Hall and Kim DeMulder. Nth Man: The Ultimate Ninja : Release: August. Writer: Larry Hama. Artists: Ron Wagner and Fred Fredericks. Quasar : Release: October. Writer: Mark Gruenwald. Artists: Paul Ryan and Danny Bulanadi. Sensational She-Hulk : Release: May. Writer/Artist: John Byrne What If vol. 2 : Release: July. Editor: Craig Anderson Limited series Damage Control (4 issues) : Release: May. Writer: Dwayne McDuffie. Artists: Ernie Colón and Bob Wiacek. Shadowmasters (4 issues) : Release: October. Writer: Carl Potts. Artists: Dan Lawlis and Russ Heath. The Sleeze Brothers (6 issues) : Release: June by Epic Comics. Writer: John Carnell. Artist: Andy Lanning. The War (4 issues) : Release: June by New Universe. Writer: Doug Murray. Artist: Tom Morgan. Independent titles *''A1'' (Atomeka Press, Oct.) The Adventures of Bayou Billy : Release: Sept. by Archie Adventure Series. Writer: Rich Margopoulos. Artist: Amanda Conner. *''Baker Street'' (Caliber, Mar.) *''Black Moon Chronicles'' (Zenda Editions, May) *''The Crow'' (Caliber, Feb.) Eightball : Release: August by Fantagraphics. Writer/Artist: Daniel Clowes. *''Faust'' (Northstar) *''Fung Wan'' (Jonesky) *''The Green Hornet'' (NOW Comics, Nov.) Saviour : Release: Dec. by Trident Comics. Writer: Mark Millar. Artists: Daniel Vallely and Nigel Kitching. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures (Archie Comics, Mar.) Trident : Release: Aug. by Trident Comics. Editor: Martin Skidmore. Limited series Aliens (4 issues) : Release: August by Dark Horse Comics. Writer: Mark Verheiden. Artist: Denis Beauvais. Squalor (4 issues) : Release: Dec. by First Comics. Writer: Stefan Petrucha. Artist: Tom Sutton. Initial appearance by character name DC Comics * Anarky in Detective Comics #608 (Nov.) * Amadeus Arkham in Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth (Oct.) * Arm Fall Off Boy in Secret Origins vol. 2 #46 (Dec.) * Artemiz in Suicide Squad #35 (Nov.) * Azazel in The Sandman #4 (Apr.) * Blasters in Invasion! #1 (Jan.) * Garryn Bek in Invasion! #1 (Jan.) * Blockbuster (Roland Desmond) in Starman #9 (Apr.) * Brotherhood of Dada in Doom Patrol #26 (Sept.) * Corinthian in The Sandman #10 (Oct.) * Crazy Jane in Doom Patrol #19 (Feb.) * Crimson Fox in Justice League Europe #6 (Sept.) * Deadline in Starman #15 (Oct.) * El Diablo (Rafael Sandoval) in El Diablo vol. 2 #1 (Aug.) * Draaga in Superman #454 (May) * Tim Drake in Batman #436 (Aug.) * Henri Ducard in Detective Comics #599 (Apr.) * The Endless in The Sandman #1 (Jan.) ** Death in The Sandman #8 (Aug.) ** Desire in The Sandman #10 (Nov.) ** Despair in The Sandman #10 (Nov.) ** Dream in The Sandman vol. 2 #1 (Jan.) * Eradicator in Action Comics Annual #2 * Forager * Flamebird (Bette Kane) in Secret Origins Annual #3 * Freedom Beast in Animal Man #13 (July) * Hawkwoman (Shayera Thal) in Hawkworld vol. 1, #1 (Aug.) * Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) in Huntress #1 (Apr.) * Kirigi in Batman #431 (Mar.) * Kono in Legion of Super-Heroes (vol. 4) #2 (Dec.) * Matthew the Raven in The Sandman vol. 2, #11 (Dec.) * Maxima in Action Comics #645 (Sept.) * Mirror Master (Evan McCulloch) in Animal Man #8 (Feb.) * Mr. Nobody in Doom Patrol vol. 2 #26 (Sept.) * Naiad in Firestorm, the Nuclear Man vol. 2 #90 (Oct.) * Linda Park in Flash vol. 2 #28 (July) * Merv Pumpkinhead in The Sandman #5 (May) Marvel Comics * Agent in Marvel Graphic Novel: Rick Mason, The Agent * Alley Viper in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #92 (Nov.) * Angler in Quasar #3 (mid-Nov.) * Prince Baran in Wolverine vol. 2 #6 (Apr.) * Blackheart in Daredevil #270 (Sept.) * Bloodscream in Wolverine vol. 2 #4 (Feb.) * Carrion (Malcom McBride) in The Spectacular Spider-Man #149 (Apr.) * Andrew Chord in Thor #411 (Dec.) * Crossbones in Captain America #359 (early Oct.) * Crystal Ball in G.I. Joe Special Missions #24 (Aug.) * Darklon in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #88 (July) * Dogfight in G.I. Joe Special Missions #28 (Dec.) * Jubilee in Uncanny X-Men #244 (May) * Llan the Sorcerer in Alpha Flight #71 (June) * Madman in Incredible Hulk #363 (Dec.) * Matsu'o Tsurayaba in Uncanny X-Men #255 (mid-Dec.) * Midnight in Marc Spector: Moon Knight #4 (Sept.) * Misfit in West Coast Avengers #40 (Jan.) * Numinus in Power Pack #51 (Dec.) * Alfie O'Meagan in Marvel Comics Presents #25 (Aug.) * Perun in Captain America #352 (Apr.) * Portal in Avengers #304 (June) * Powderkeg in Giant-Size Special: Captain Marvel #1 * Red Guardina (Josef Petkus) in Captain America #352 (Apr.) * Roughouse in Wolverine vol. 2, #4 (Feb.) * Shadowmasters in Punisher War Journal #8 (Sept.) * Shockwave in G.I. Joe Special Missions #17 (Jan.) * Shotgun in Daredevil #272 (Nov.) * Silver Fox in Wolverine vol. 2, #10 (Aug.) * Alysande Stuart in Excalibur #6 (Mar.) * Voltar in G.I.Joe: A Real American Hero #87 (June) * Whiteout in Uncanny X-Men #250 (late-Oct.) * Worm in Uncanny X-Men #249 (early-Oct.) Independent titles * The Crow in Caliber Presents #1 (Caliber Comics, Jan.) * Krang in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures vol. 2, #1 (Archie Comics, Mar.) * Faust in Faust (Rebel Studios) * Friday in 2000 AD #650 (Fleetway, 28 Oct.) * Frieza in Dragon Ball Z chapter 53 * Judge Giant, Jr. in 2000 AD #651 (Fleetway, 4 Nov.) Category:1989